The Royal Black Sheep
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: Not all of the emperor’s children shared his ideals, Lelouch aside. Another child of his, Lucrezia Von Britannia, 4th princess, last in line for the thrown. Preferred to LIVE and WORK WITH the commoners and numbers!
1. Stage 1

**The Royal Black Sheep**

Not all of the emperor's children shared his ideals, Lelouch aside. Another child of his, Lucrezia Von Britannia, 4th princess, last in line for the thrown. Preferred to LIVE and WORK WITH the commoners and numbers!

* * *

Years Ago

An aqua haired, orange eyed guard looked down at the young child that he had come across on his patrol around the Aries Villa.

It was an 8 year old boy with a brown cap covering a majority of his black hair, the rim of his hat would have covered his eyes which were two different colors. His left eye was purple while the right was blue. He was dressed in a dark purple long sleeved button up shirt with a brown vest over it and light brown slacks.

The boy would have been mistaken for a commoner if it were not for his flawless pail skin, as well as the maid and butler a little behind him.

The boy smiled up at the guard closing his eyes.

"Hello there Mr. Guard, Sir!"

The boy greeted him cheerfully, without a care in the world. He did not know how to deal with the boy who so forwardly walked up to him.

"I'm looking for Lady Marianne. Could you please take me to her please?"

The guard's eyes widen shock.

He had heard rumors that another child of the Emperor's, was coming under the care of Empress Marianne. He did not recognize the boy as a prince, as he wore commoner's clothes that hid his royal identity well.

"Ah! Forgive me your highness! I did not realize who you were!"

He acted immediately and dropped to one knee to bow to the small prince. Who smiled happily at him, patting his shoulder with his left hand.

"So-kay. What's your name? Mine's Lucrezia Von Britannia!"

The boy asked cheerfully, the guard was confused by the feminine name before leading the way to the gardens.

"My name is Jeremiah Gottwald, your highness. It is a pleasure to serve you."

The guard, Jeremiah, said down to the boy whose smile disappeared from his face as he looked up at the man.

"Ah? What's the matter?"

Jeremiah asked confused, he had little to no experience with children.

"Call me by my name."

The boy said, Jeremiah blinked in confusion at the unexpected order.

"Your highness!"

The maid and butler gasped as they addressed the prince who ignored them, still looking up at the guard.

"What? You can even call me Lu if you want."

The young prince said as he looked at Jeremiah confusingly.

----

"Wow!"

The young prince Lucrezia Von Britannia, or Lu, shouted. Amazed by all the gardens of the palace, they held various breeds of bright, colorful and flowers that were blooming every where.

In the center was a white marble pagoda, where three young children played, and a grown woman sat in a chair, watching the children play happily.

Two boys, a year or two younger then the new boy at the guard's side and a little girl about four years younger than him with a hat on top her head, the boys' chasing her.

The Jeremiah walked with the prince to the woman, as the young prince seemed to skip rather unmanly besides him.

The woman looked up from the children to the guard and the young boy and smiled happily.

"We've been expecting you Lucrezia."

The woman stood up and the children turned to look who it was their mother was greeting.

"Welcome to the Aries Place. I'm..."

"Marianne the Flash!"

Lu yelled, interrupting her excitingly with her eyes sparkling at they looked up at the woman. If it was anyone else, they would have considered the child rude, but Marianne was not one of them. She found it a little flattering as she smiled.

"Ha ha! That's right."

She said to the young child, she looked around for a sign of her own children playing in the gardens.

"Lelouch. Nunnaly. This is your sister. She'll be staying with us form now on."

She said to her children as Lu smiled and waved at them cheerfully.

Confusion was clear on the younger child's face but the oldest held a scowl and glare on his face. He seemed untrusting of the child in commoners' clothes, despite being technically half commoner himself.

Their mother smiled as the child next to her took off the cap, letting a waterfall of black hair fall down her back to her waist.

"Hi! I'm Lucrezia Von Britannia!"

The PRINCESS greeted her half-siblings happily. Strangely, she seemed to be younger version of their mother, only her mismatched eyes being the difference in their appearance.

"It's nice to finally meet some of my half siblings."

Lu said, as she looked over her half siblings.

The youngest was the little girl who seemed to be only 4 years old. She had long sandy brown hair and big round periwinkle eyes. She had on a cute white and pink dress.

"Lucrezia. This is my daughter, Nunnaly Vi Britannia."

Marianne said as she motioned to the little girl, who smiled sweetly.

"Hello."

Nunnaly greeted her half sibling whom was gushing at the little 4 year olds cuteness. Marianne then looked to her son.

The older sibling had short black hair and purple eyes, looking almost like a mini male version of Lu. Wearing white clothes fit for the prince.

"And this is my son Lelouch Vi Britannia."

She said and Lu dashed forward, Lelouch just managing to take a step back before he was caught in a massive hug.

"Aww! He's so cute!"

Lu shouted, making Lelouch uncomfortable as she hugged him, frilling his arms. Marianne and Nunnaly giggled at how true it was that they looked so much a like, despite them being only half siblings.

"Hug!"

Nunnaly cheered as she came up to them, Lu let go of Lelouch enough to let her in on the hug before hugging them both.

"Lets go play big brother. Big sister."

Nunnaly said happily, calling Lu big sister was so natural to her. It was as if Lu was meant to be their older sister. Tugging their arms in the direction of the gardens.

"Yeah!"

Lu replied happily as she let the little girl pull her, along with her brother.

They would be her family from now on.

Or until Marianne Vi Britannia was murdered in broad daylight, only Lelouch and Nunnaly were sent to Japan as political hostages and Lucrezia, disappeared.

* * *

I hope you liked this story. I had some help from **kyugan**, thank you very much for your time and to **Skye The Golden Dragon**.


	2. Stage 2

**The Royal Black Sheep**

Not all of the emperor's children shared his ideals, Lelouch aside. Another child of his, Lucrezia Von Britannia, 4th princess, last in line for the thrown. Preferred to LIVE and WORK WITH the commoners and numbers!

----

**A.T.B. 2012 , South America, Brazil **

----

The remanants of the Brazilian Military had fought valiantly to drive back the invading Britannian forces, and had being greatly successful in their endeadovers to do so.

"Sir!" A young solder shouted to his superior. "Delta squad has just destroyed 3 of the Brit's Machines!" He yelled as he looked at the low tech monitor in front of him.

His commander smirked as he looked threw a pair of binoculars at the war zone. The giant, humanoid machines called Knightmares were struggling in the Brazilin terrain. Despite Britannia's newest Knightmare units, they had a lot of trouble with maneuvering through the thick jungles, swamps, and other natural challenges that the Brazilians have long since learned to over come.

"Mother Nature is on our side. Keep pushing those Brits into the jungle!" He yelled and several solders left to follow his orders. A smirk coming across his face as his men took out the Kightmares with their primitive arsenal.

With knowledge of the terrain and his tactics based around it on their side, they were able to out-maneuver the Britannians at every turn, often dragging them deep into their territory before finishing them off. The Britannian Knightmares, once considered a palpable threat, from what was seen from the island nation that was once Japan, were next to useless on the unfamiliar terrain. They were wiping them out in droves with Guerrilla tactics and superior numbers.

"At this rate we will get rid of those oppressive brits!" The commander yelled encouraging his men to keep fighting back. "Keep driving those bastards out of our land!"

The commander smirked as they saw Knightmare after Knightmare fall. Within a few months, they would have driven out the Britannians, at least until the next attempt. By then, they would have stockpiled enough weapons, and possibly obtain Knightmares of their own, to fend them off with once again.

Until that day, a new Knightmare unit arrived, that had dashed their hopes.

"Sir! We have a new object on radar!" The solder called over his solder, worry in his voice. He was watching it pass through the jungle with relative ease.

"What is it?" The commander barked, slightly worried, even if it was just one Knightmare.

"A new Knightmare unit." The solder said as he looked at the photos of the unfamiliar Knightmare, his comrades had sent back to them. It was a just blurred, purple and sliver humanoid shape, meaning that it was fast, faster then the Sutherlands they were facing before.

"Sir! The rest of them are retreating!" Another solder yelled out in surprise, he and the others, wondering the same thing. _'Why are they retreating?'_

The Commander shook his head as he looked at the photo of the new Knightmare. "It's just one knightmare, shoot it!" He commanded as he gripped the photo of the Knightmare.

"Yes, sir!"

----

**Britannian Forces **

----

The Britannian's had never seen anything like it. Those that had survived witnessed the newly arrived mech wiping out several of the enemy troops, dodging their attempts to ensnare it in the terrain with great speed and agility.

They were shocked and in awe at the machine fighting off their enemies. The glances they had caught of it as it speed past, whiping out enemy tanks and guns. It was a royal purple with sliver lining that reflected the bright sun like a mirror that would blind some for a few seconds. It looked much more humanoid then the Sutherlands, a bit larger and lightly armored, giving it more freedom of movement. Its head resembled a Spartan's helmet, with a black face plate and red eyes that seemed to glow blood red.

Seemingly only armed with two katana swords, drawn from it's legs as they cut threw wood and metal alike, setting the former a blaze. It scared the Brit's as they saw the knightmare speed through enemy lines at such an efficient rate. It hounded at the enemies heels, soon cutting off the enemy supply routes, driving them further and further into their own territory.

In only a few weeks... from having run out of land, munitions, rations, as well as solders, the remaining Brazilin Military forces were forced to surrender.

That was a day that would go down in world history. The day Britannia had claimed an entire nation, with only a single Knightmare frame as the former country of Brazil was crested, Area 13.

The pilot of that machine, as listed in the official report once the viceroy was in chosen, was a young man of the age of 19.

Major Lewis Otto Von Elirck, Commander of the 11th battalion and Count of Hollington. A rising military prodigy, born into a minor noble family, his excellence for piloting Knightmares was often hailed as the second coming of the late Empress, Marianne The Flash. He had risen through the ranks, earning the elevated rank of Count within the Court for his valiant service to his homeland.

The young Count was thought to have died a few years ago, presumably by some... 'Unfortunate' illness. Although, some rumors indicated more sinister means, but by some miracle, he had returned form the dead, his drive to succeed and the fire in his eyes fiercer then ever.

He had worked under the 2nd Prince, Schneizel El Britannia _**AND**_ Princess Cornelia Li Britannia, so no one dared to question him, to his face or within a 30 mile radius.

As the remaining Brazilin or 13's were rounded up by the Young Count's subordinates, oddly enough, not all of them were even Britannian! Men from nations that Britannia clamed her own by force, replacing their nation's name with a number. They seemed loyal to Britannia, or loyal to their commander at any rate.

The cockpit of the purple and sliver knightmare opened. The sound of air being released caught their attention, not being accustomed to the sound, while the solders sorted them out. The prisoners looked up at the Knightmare, and, as if mocking them, a giant Flag of Britannia flapped lightly in the wind on a poll that was as tall as the mech.

They could finally see the man who had single handedly defeated their remaining forces.

He looked rather lean and slightly built from what his royal purple and sliver military uniform showed. He was rather tall, with lightly tanned skin, and his face was very handsome that would make women swoon and men envious. His hair was the same royal purple as his uniform and Knightmare, cut neatly just an inch or two above his shoulders as his blue eyes looked down at them.

The 13's could not help but stare in shocked awe at the appearance of the young count.

_'He's... so young.'_

_**-Major Elrick!-**_

The Young count looked up from the numbers to a group of Sutherlands that had just arrived. The cockpit of the leading Sutherland opened and a young woman of only 15, with long purple/pink hair and purple eyes, dressed in a maroon military uniform. She looked down at the 13's with a scowl before looking at the Count with a smirk.

"Well we meet again, Count Elrick." Greeted Cornelia Li Britannia, 2nd princess of the Holy Britannian Empire. She had arrived to reinforce the struggling forces with her own but that now seemed redundant, though a brow cocked in interest, as the young Count was not reported to be in the area.

Ever since his '_resurrection'_, the Count did not seemed too keen on divulging his whereabouts, even to the military. It had gotten to the point that jealous members of the military top brass _'suspected'_ that he was part of a group plotting to overthrow the empire, but his strong drive to protect, especially the royal family, negated much of such suspicions.

"It is an honor to meet you again, Princess." The count greeted her, his voice soft and lilting as he bowed. Many a woman would have blushed from his light, almost musical accent, but Cornelia just smirked, looking more amused than anything, as if she knew something those lesser women didn't.

----

**A Week Later, The Empiereal Place, Main Ballroom**

----

"This is so exciting!" The 12 year old Euphemia Li Britannia squealed, as she stood by her elder sister Cornelia. Her pink hair was fixed into two buns on either side of her head, with a lovely lavender and white dress complementing her form.

Cornelia, who was standing nearby with a glass of wine in her hand, was glaring down all the young men who dared to look at either herself or her sister with ill intentions. She was dressed probably for the first time since childhood, in a DRESS of all things, a stunning piece of work in red and white, just for her half sister's birthday party, but it still managed to draw the attention of the Court Lechers and Gold Diggers.

'Lu's 15 now.' Euphemia noted, ignorant of her elder sibling's vigil 'I wish Nuna and Lulu were here to enjoy this.' she thought sadly, as the third Princess had been with Cornelia and Luceriza when they had gotten news of Marianne's death and Lelouch and Nunnaly's banishment.

Luceriza had panicked, cried, and worried herself into such a state at the time. But not for her self, but rather for Lelouch and Nunnaly, whom she'd been very close to. It was only the intervention of an aqua haired, orange eyed member of the late Empress' guard, whom Lu liked to call Mr. Orange, which kept Euphemia's half-sibling from mounting her horse and barging into the court to demand to be exiled with them to Japan, which was now re-christened, Area 11.

"Presenting to the court!"

Euphemia snapped out of her thoughts at the announcer's call, looking up at the grand staircase as the music stopped, the gathered guests turning their collective gazes to the marble staircase in interest as the heavy, cherry wood double doors opened slowly, revealing the person on the other side as they walked forward, into view of the crowd below.

"The Guest of Honor, Princess Luceriza Von Britannia!"

Men and Women alike gasped in awe at the sight of the princess as she descended the stairs, her back tall and her features composed, many of them starting to sweat nervously, or making crosses against their chests. Many noblewomen had jested that the unseen princess was one of the Emperor's unfit and hideously ugly children, malformed at birth by some physical or mental problem.

They were proved wonderfully wrong as the beautiful young woman gracefully descending the stairs in a way befitting a princess. Her soft, ebony hair fell in waves down to her waist, slight tresses partially covering her eyes, several gossipers noting that while her left was purple, her right was blue. She was dressed in a dark blue gown, trimmed with white lace, which complemented her lightly tanned skin flawlessly. On her feet were dark blue 1/2 inch heels that clacked softly on the marble floors.

She was stunningly beautiful, but it was not the reason they were so shocked speechless. With the exception of her left eye, she was the very picture of the late Empress, Marianne Vi Britannia.

It was like looking at a ghost, the young woman that was descending the stares gracefully could have easily passed for the empress in looks alone. And that wasn't all, though many did not know of the princess' capabilities, there were several members of the Royal family present, most notably Cornelia, who were all to familiar with what she was capable of.

It was a well kept family secret that Lucrezia had been instructed in piloting a Knightmare by Marianne herself. Even now, it is known only to the closest of her half siblings, and even less knew she possessed her own personal Knightmare.

----

**Fast Forward**

----

Once Luceriza had greeted all the nobles, as she'd been instructed, she excused herself and approached the Li Britannia sisters, as they were her only siblings she had seen so far.

"Euphemia! Cornelia!" She greeted her siblings happily, restraining her self from hugging either of them, as not only would she be nagged for it later, but Cornelia was not one for public displays of affection.

"I'm so glad you two could come!" She eyed the elder Li Britannia up and down as she approached; blinking several times before gasping in scandalized delight. "And do my eyes deceive me or is The Goddess of Victory out of uniform?"

Cornelia scoffed, an unlady-like, but oh-so Cornelia-like gesture, while Euphemia quietly giggled at her half sister's antics. "You and Euphemia were the ones who forced me to wear this." the elder Li Britannia hissed out, playfully glaring at her half-sibling, the corner of her painted purple lips twitching upwards. She loved Luceriza like she did her full blooded sister, Euphemia, and was one of the few siblings she could fully trust with anything with both her life and Euphemia's.

Luceriza giggled as well but someone had grabbed her right hand gently. Suppressing the urge to punch the person's lights out, like she would have naturally loved to do to a person that invaded her personal space, she turned to the offender.

"Ah! You have blossomed into a stunning young woman my dear sister." the man that had grabbed hand praised her. Luceriza smiled happily as she recognized him and the other young man next to him.

"Schneizel! Clovis! I'm so glad you came as well!" Luceriza greeted the younger of the pair. The one with the long lush blond hair, dressed in sky blue was the 3rd Prince Clovis La Britannia, while the other with short blond hair dressed in white the was 2nd Prince Schneizel El Britannia.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world, Luceriza." Schneizel assured her as he gave her a kind smile that made women swoon. "I was actually hoping you would grace me with the first dance?" He asked as he held out his hand, to his younger half sister.

Luceriza smiled and was about to agree it a dance. However...

The sudden sound of the grand doors to the ballroom opening drew everyone's attention. The person arriving was someone who demanded such attention from a whole room, for as everyone present saw who it was, they bowed to him.

"Presenting!" The announcer cried "His Majesty! The 98th Emperor of The Holy Britannian Empire. Charles Zi Britannia! "

Many people whispered to each other, confused by the Emperor's appearance. Though not unusual for a father to come to his own child's birthday party, he had never done so with any of his other children. Not even for Crowned Prince Odysseus!

When they had attended his other children's party, the ones closer to the thrown, they had not even seen a glance of him being present. Now here he was, at the child that is the dead LAST to ascend the thrown, 15th birthday.

"What is father doing here?" Euphemia asked, confused. As were all her other siblings who were shocked with their father's sudden appearance as he drew near to their little group.

"Lucrezia." The emperor spoke softly but with authority. Luceriza glanced at her siblings shortly before stepping up into the emperor, her, their father.

"Yes, Your majesty?" she asked, trying to appear respectful and calm on the outside, though she was raging at him on the inside for sending Lelouch and Nunnaly to Area 11, invading despite them being held Hostage. She had prayed for Genbu Kururugi after his death, thanking him for caring for her siblings and not using them as, how Schneizel would put it, pawns.

"What is it that you wish of me?" She asked, being calmly for his answer.

"I came to wish you a happy birthday," The Emperor replied as he seemed to smile almost caringly down at his daughter, he held out his hand. "and ask that you grace me with a dance."

The Nobles who had heard his words, gasped, as this had never happened before. The emperor had never wished a single one of his children a happy birthday; he rarely even acknowledged any of them!

Lucrezia stood wide-eyed, stunned at her father's request, her mind trying to process this new and unusual information. "Ah? Um, Yes... Your majesty." She bowed to him shortly, before placing her hand in his, as he guided her to the dance floor.

The nobles still stood in shock as the music started playing; they had danced as Emperor and Princess? Or as Father and Daughter? They did not know as the two glided across the dance floor, while high up in the shadows, two small shadows hid.

One frowned as he looked down at the two dancing. "Oh. Charles." he spoke to no one, a frown on his shadowed face. "When will you learn?"

* * *

That was chapter 2 of The Royal Black Sheep.

Big thanks to kyugan for all the help with this chapter.

Please leave a review.


	3. Stage 3

**The Royal Black Sheep**

Not all of the emperor's children shared his ideals, Lelouch aside. Another child of his, Lucrezia Von Britannia, 4th princess, last in line for the thrown. Preferred to LIVE and WORK WITH the commoners and numbers!

* * *

**A.T.B. 2017, Britannia, ****Warrick Palace, Lucrezia's Chambers**

'_It's been 10 years now.'_

Lucrezia Von Britannia, now 20 years old, thought as she sat at her desk in her Chambers. Her mismatched eyes stared unfocusedly at the laptop screen.

Her room was dominated by a four poster bed with purple and sky blue sheets and pillows were decorated in light lavender, with a plush white carpet. A white dresser with gold inlay, stood near the glass doors of the balcony, which over looked the beautiful la Britannia garden.

'_Since Marianne died.'_

The princess sighed and looked out into the beautiful garden sadly, remembering the days when she played happily with two of her now decided siblings.

'_I'm grateful to Gabby and Clovey for taking me in but I still miss them.'_

She thought, remembering the events after Empress Marianne's death. She had been taken in by Gabriella la Britannia, Clovis's Mother. While reluctant at first, over a course of a few days the woman had come to view her as the daughter she never had, possibly because of her sisterly love for her son, and had raised her in a manner appropriate of a princess.

The princess let out a low chuckle as she recalled a... _**few**_ incidents were her unladylike tendencies had shone through. Gabriella's punishments for them had been fair and deserving, as she was not notably cruel person, which is what Lucrezia liked about her.

Now, with her son away, governing Area 11, Gabriella was lonely in her own home, and was ecstatic with her few visits, particularly the gifts of clothes and jewelry she had brought with her from her travels.

Blinking as her eyes came back into focus she posed her fingers over the keyboard and started typing. Her mind back on her work, going over a report she had received from the servants at the Hollington estate on her personal terminal.

While she wasn't the legal successor to her family's estate, Lucrezia retained full control over the entire estate of Hollington, which included the monthly reports until the day she would be married, from there it would pass to the heir, or her husband.

She was thankful for her luck, because as a result of her outstanding work with Hollington, her father, Emperor Charles, had not married her off to some Prince of a far off land, _yet_. As it stood, only her elder cousin and Legal Head of the family, Count Lewis Outo Von Elrick, The One Man Army, as crescent by the military, had a say in whom Lucrezia married.

Despite the many, differences the two shared and the generous offers from noblemen to at least introduce her to their sons, they were all denied.

Strangely enough, the Count him self seemed determined to avoid marriage, which encited several rumors, considering the hordes of noblewomen that threw them selves at him, he showed them no interest.

Suppressing the urge to laugh out loud about her cousin's ill fate of having women eyeing him like a piece of meat on a hook in a den of hungry lions.

'_Maybe I should have- Na!'_

Lucrezia thought but shook her head, putting such thoughts out of her head; she quickly browsed over the other files, typing in corrections and orders to the servants as she gazed over the image on the screen of a large, developing estate, which was nearing completion over in Area 11.

A soft knock came from the door, barely audible to human ears, but some how Lucrezia's ears had picked it up.

"Come in."

She called, her eyes never leaving the screen as a servant entered. All though it was clear from her extremely dark skin and matted hair that she was not of the Britannian stock. Dressed in a crisp, freshly cleaned maid's uniform, and held her hands clasped before her as she took two steps in to the Princess's room.

"Princess," the maid greeted, offering a polite bow to the young woman as she spoke "All your requested items have been sent over to Area 11 safely, and your transport is ready to leave at any moment."

"Alright." Lucrrezia acknowledged, the princess sending the documents to her servants in Area 11, closing her laptop with a soft click and tucking it under her arm as she turned to the maid.

"I'll be leaving now." She informed the woman, opening a drawer of her desk and withdrawing a light brown leather wallet, tucking it into the front pocket of her low riding, denim jeans.

A brown jacket was slung over her black halter-top, her black skinny jeans tucked into her ankle-length high-heal boots, marking her passage as she set off on her trip to visit Clovis, and possibly lend him a hand in Area 11, with her dark hair cut short in a manner reminiscent of Lelouch's. She could pass for an older, female version of her decided half brother.

"Ugh..." Lucrezia groaned, stretching stiffly as her neck, shoulder and back muscles complained from lack of use.

'_Agh! Must have been still to long. I'm not meant for office work.'_

The thought before placing her laptop carefully in its bag, throwing the strap over her shoulder she walked up to the maid. "Ok. Lead the way Mimi."

The maid bowed and led her through the halls of the Palace, far too slowly for Lucrezia's liking. The young woman may have been trained to be a princess, but that didn't mean she liked it. Truth be told, she still preferred the company of commoners and numbers, with their simple and different ways fascinated the princess.

It was because of this and a _few_ instances of her unladylike behavior had earned her a title like _**The Royal Black Sheep**_. A prime example would be an incident at a ball several years ago, where she had pummeled a nobleman's sons, 5 and 7 years her seniors, for '_courting'_ her little sister, Euphemia, whom was just 13 at the time.

The incident was hushed over swiftly, mainly because both Euphemia and Cornelia, who was also present, insisted they hadn't seen their sister pile drive the two boys in to the cold hard ground and then throw them into a freezing pond in late November. No-one could doubt the word of the Imperial Princesses, especially not Cornelia.

Shaking her head in bemusement, Lucrezia allowed herself to be led to a waiting silver jet with the Purple crest of Hollington adorning the tail, one of her personal Jets. She didn't trust ones reserved for the Imperial Family, as she had lost many elder siblings to court Espionage many times before.

Frowning as she took her seat, the royal black sheep buckled up, one leg crossed over the other as she placed a pair of black ear buds into her ears. Rock music blazing threw the ear buds sounded depressing and sad as she closed her eyes in thought.

'_I wonder how Clovey and Mr. Orange are doing.'_

She smiled as last she'd heard of the guard that she, and her late sibling had dubbed, Mr. Orange, transferred to Area 11. Lucriza had kept in touch with him since the incident at Aries Villa and were very good friends.

"Mr. Orange is going to be there to greet me for sure."

She said out loud as the plain was off in the sky, her lids became heavy and closed into light sleep.

**Later, Over The Pacific **

A flight attendant walked down the hall of the jet to her employer, she was not Britannian with her blue hair tied in a ponytail and tan skin. She was dressed in a royal purple and white attendant's uniform as she stopped to check on her employer.

She was surprised to see that the princess had fallen asleep to heavy metal that she could hear slightly muffled from 4 feet away.

Carefully, she pulled out a blue blanket and a fluffy white pillow from the near by closet. Gently lifting her head to slip the pillow under, and then timidly covering her below her shoulders with the blanket. She sighed with relief as the princess didn't move.

She had had the unfortunate pleasure of being the first to learn not to pull a blanket up to her neck, or activate a defensive reflex that had sent her on a painful trip to the medical ward for a month.

The princess slept as an old memory of a time she was happy with her siblings.

**Lucriza's Dream/Memory**

_It was a bright and sunny day, with a few fluffy white clouds lazily across the sky as a genital breeze creased the plants and flowers in the royal Aries Villa, as Lucrezia remembered it._

_A small child of 5 years old with long, wavy, sandy blond hair and big round blue eyes that sparkled with the sun light. She wore a cute, pure white, silk sundress. She trotted across the white stone path way giggling as a younger Lucrezia playfully chased her._

"_I'm gonna get you Nuna!"_

_Lucrezia shouted as she chased after her._

_She was 9 years old, and still wore commoner's boy's clothes, a habit that Empress Marianne had no interest in neither braking nor encouraging. She had on black pants, a black sliver lined jacket around her waist, and a purple t-shirt, with no shoes on her pail feet chasing after her younger half sibling._

"_Ek! Lu is gonna get me!"_

_5 year old Nunnaly giggled as she ran away with a big smile on her face, giggling._

_Not to far away was a boy who was panting heavily, hands and knees on the ground, his dark hair ruffled and his pail skin had sweat running all over it. Dressed in royal white clothes that were not meant for running and playing around, coupled with the fact that he was one of the most physically unfit of the Emperor's children._

_Lucrezia speed up, closing the gap on her younger half sibling, arms out stretched._

"_Gotcha!"_

_Lucrezia shouted as she picked up the small girl, slowly jogging to a stop._

"_Ah Ha ha ha ha!"_

_Nunnaly giggled as she squirmed and squealed in her grasp. They smiled until Lucrezia suddenly collided with some thing and was pushed back on to her butt, with Nunnaly safely in her lap, unharmed._

_The two girls looked up at what they had run into, a big shadow hovering over them._

"_Will you brats shut it!"_

_A woman, dressed in royal robes of a big puffy dress, that made Lucrezia snort, trying to hold back a chuckle. She could not believe any woman would want to dress up like a circus tent and clown._

"_I've had it up to here with you little brats!"_

_The woman yelled at them, Nunnaly looked scared as she wrapped her arms around her sister, closing her eyes bearing her face into her half sister's chest for confect from the other __Imperial Consort__. _

"_You're noting but dirtily commoners!"_

_The woman ranted as she looked down at the two girls like 7 moth old rotten milk. Lucrezia held a near tears, Nunnaly close as she glared at the older woman. She opened her mouth deciding to give her a few choice words before a much bigger shadow covered them._

"_Excuse me, Lady Bracknel."_

_The__ Imperial Consort and __Lucrezia looked at what was causing the massive shadow, made the woman turn even paler then the power she wore on her face. Lucrezia was stunned as she studied the machine that her guardian was piloting._

_Empress Marianne voice came from the blue and gold, Ganymede Knightmare Frame, while still retaining her friendly disposition. _

"_I would love it if you let my children play to their hearts content."_

_Empress Marianne said threw the com of the knightmare, as she smiled at the spark in Lucrezia's interest on her screen, while holding her youngest child._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_The Imperial Consort that was harassing them screamed, hurting __Lucrezia's ears as she covered Nunnaly's with her hands. The woman ran away quite fast in her gown, leaving the two girls alone with the knightmare._

"_Ha ha ha! Cool!"_

_Lucrezia exclaimed as she took her hands off Nunnaly's ears and stood up, looking in aw at the mech along with a wide eyed Nunnaly._

_Marianne just smiled down, beaming at her daughters._

**End Dream/Memory**

Lu opened her eyes slowly as she sutured from her nap.

She turned her head to look out the window at the big wide blue ocean and some tiny islands scattered around.

_**-Princess Lucriza. We have entered Area 11 air space and will be landing in 10 minutes.-**_

"Thank you Hugo."

Lu said as she worked out the kinks in her body from sleeping sitting down, when she moved her arms she felt a bit of moisture on her shirt. She looked down at her chest, which was now covered in some slimy substance.

'_I have got to stop drooling in my sleep.'_

She thought as she got up to go change her clothes, whipping the drool off her chin with her jacket sleeve.

'_One of these days __Snizel__ is going to black mail me into something with all the dirt he has on me, I just know it.'_

She thought as she grabbed a change of clothes to blend into Area 11.


End file.
